User talk:Demise101
Welcome Hi, welcome to Color Sorting! Thanks for your edit to the Cherry page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Bejjinks (Talk) 06:28, November 7, 2011 Source I'd appreciate your edits but we don't want a link to be lost because of sources. Source in some webs are the greatest evidence of hex code and please don't delete it because it is the root of supporting the article. Wildoneshelper talk Ask me for cool signs at my talk page 12:25, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Bots search these articles and automatically place articles in certain categories base on what the color is "Named after". You accidentally created a new category with only one article in it but I fixed it. --Bejjinks 12:37, November 7, 2011 (UTC) I also agree with Wildoneshelper. When we have a source for a hexadecimal code, we go with that hexadecimal code. We don't replace it. We may however add the following to the end of the article: "Alternate hexidecimal code: ______ " This line allows us to suggest alternative colors without contradicting any official sources. --Bejjinks 13:04, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Source The current websites we use for this wiki is: sanjeev.net, COLOURlovers, chir.ag, Wikipedia, Wild Ones Wiki and Color Hunter. Wildoneshelper talk Ask me for cool signs at my talk page 13:49, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Demise STOP!!! Are you even looking at the sources where the hexadecimal codes came from? Do a little more research before you make changes. Thank you Thank you for your contribution and we like to see your good edits! I'm a boy not a girl so it's good that you don't call me a girl. You can copy my edit tool bar in Wild Ones Wiki and it does a good impression on other users! Wildoneshelper talk Ask me for cool signs at my talk page 12:48, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Color+Text=Awesomeness How can I write text on Wikia in different colors? --Ilkcs (^_~) 23:32, November 9, 2011 (UTC) :But-but your signature has colors! How? --Ilkcs (^_~) 23:36, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Get on Demise wiki chat Please. Looking for help on the buggy mediawiki 00:19, November 10, 2011 (UTC) picture names Do you want all the pictures to be renamed the same name as the article they go with? What if a picture is doing double duty on two different articles? I can agree to simplifying the names. I just want a better understanding of what the goal is. --Bejjinks 20:40, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Disagreement I disagree on blocking the IP vandal. The vandalism is too small and it is very hard to see it. Although he wiped out everything, at least he doesn't vandalize other. Therefore, blocking the vandal is meaningless. In my scale, it is only category 2 and it needs 3 more categories upgraded before we can block him. Instead, sometimes vandals will not vandalize several pages. 3 days is too heavy for the vandal. 03:21, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Policy? I do want to know what's your policy, so that I can know how to co-operate with you. 09:04, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Our Wiki Our wiki is once a very active place for vandalism, like June-July in 2011. Several people are blocked for no definite time and some of them are blocked globally by Wikia. As our wiki is at high risk of vandalism, we have our vandalism scale from 1- to 10+++. If you want to know more for Wild Ones Wiki vandalism scale, you can click here. 09:07, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Hi I want to know your policy. 10:04, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Let's chat Let's chat! 10:11, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Congrats Congrats, you are invited to help us to add more information to the pages in Colorpedia! 10:03, November 17, 2011 (UTC) You can just add more information to make it more informative. Later on, I will guide you how to do. 10:08, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Colorpedia Your job in Colorpedia is to add as many information as possible. If you want to add a page. You should add a definition about the color and add a infobox with an image, caption about it, possible colors (with "pagename", brother colors and which is named as "pagename") and pronunciation. Under it, create a heading called "Colors and hex codes" and start creating another heading about the color mentioned in possible colors and add an infobox with an image, caption and pronunciation also but should not add possible colors. However, we should add the hex code of the color. We are using IPA phonetic symbols and refer to Oxford pronunciation. 11:02, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Information Actually, adding information is the best thing you can do. 11:41, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Comments Could you leave some comments even though you don't know how to edit Colorpedia? 08:29, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Let's chat Let's chat! 08:37, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Palettes I have a problem with palettes being used that way. We should always choose only one color to be the primary color for each article and show those other colors as alternates. I know that Flourite becomes a problem because how do we determine which color is the primary one. But having an article for Flourite was not my idea and I've been thinking we should just delete Flourite specifically because, there is no main color. --Bejjinks 20:44, November 20, 2011 (UTC) I'm okay putting the palette at the top. I'm just saying let one color be emphasized over the others. What religious/ethnic group pages are you referring to? Do you mean the articles: Islam, Buddha, Pheo, Nilotes and similar articles? Those colors are genuine colors and the flesh tones are important to artists. --Bejjinks 21:06, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Don't think of them as colors of ethnic groups. Think of them as colors of skin. As an artist, separating the color from the ethnic group means that we can choose which color to use when painting a portrait. --Bejjinks 21:43, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Argh! Help! I tried to make a new forum, but I probably did something wrong and it doesn't work. D: Anyways, can you people make the color sample images bigger? Would be nice to actually see th color with out the contrast of everything around it. Thanks, Kitty (^_~) 04:31, December 1, 2011 (UTC) * Your forum did work, sort of. Anyway, this was my response: "Unfortunately, we don't know how to make them bigger. The guy who set up the bots for this wiki, HenryNe, hasn't been active for a while." --Bejjinks 04:43, December 1, 2011 (UTC) let's talk! Could we coordinate a time whene we could meet in chat? [[User:Ilkcs|'Kitty']] [[User_talk:Ilkcs|'(^_~)']] 03:52, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Skype Hi Demise! I require your Skypename so I can add you to my conversation list - basically for easier contact in future and for other, general things concerning the LoL Wikia - might still be interesting enough for you :). Either contact me asap by chat, on my talk page (here or on LoL) or by email. Break_the_Chain@web.de Thanks! D3Reap3R 11:34, February 11, 2012 (UTC) RE: Skype I apologize for forgetting the signature; that was unintentionally. I can understand the idea behind preventing some rather potential "unhealthy" applications to be beyond some persons reach, so I'll make it short; I am in close contact to Riot employees, which are now setting up a fanpage program in Europe; the Wiki would be international however, but that is beside the point. My original intention was to talk with the staff what we should effectively write and then send it back. Thanks however for responding D3Reap3R 11:34, February 11, 2012 (UTC) My Compliments My compliments on a well done article. I love what you did with Chartreuse. Keep up the good work. --Bejjinks (talk) 22:07, July 23, 2012 (UTC) You may You may remove them, but then a more convincing source should be added. That means, if you cannot find a better source, I suggest not to remove them. -- 04:02, October 28, 2013 (UTC) Never mind Never mind with that. It's definitely ok to do this, but I think a better source should be added. -- 05:31, October 29, 2013 (UTC)